A microphone using a principle in which a change in a capacitance generated by vibrating a diaphragm by external vibration sound pressure is output as an electrical signal has been used in various fields such as a microphone, a phone, a mobile phone, a recorder, and the like.
Particularly, a capacitance type of microphone configured with the diaphragm that is vibrated by the sound pressure and a fixed electrode disposed at a side opposite to the diaphragm to convert a sound into an electrical signal depending on a change in a capacitance has been widely used in a sound device, a precise measurement device, or the like, due to advantages such as a comparatively simple structure, a high signal-to-noise ratio, excellent frequency characteristics, and the like.
Meanwhile, recently, in accordance with miniaturization of electronic devices and development of personal portable multimedia devices, a demand for a miniature microphone has increased. Therefore, when manufacturing the microphone, interest in a method of manufacturing a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microphone using a semiconductor process technology has increased.
In the MEMS microphone, methods for simplifying a process for manufacturing the microphone at a low cost and high efficiency while improving a yield have been sought.